Hetalia: Germania and Roman Empire, Friend or Foe in Ancient Egypt
by Hetaliar
Summary: After a crazy accident, Germany and Italy find themselves in Ancient Egypt. They don't know how they got there and are separated. Italy has to fight off a lovely Egypt while Germany is trapped in the desert with a caravan. They need to get back, but first they need to find each other. Germany takes on the role of Germania while Italy plays Rome. Neither knowing what's going on.
1. Where Are We?

Hetalia: Germania and Roman Empire – Friend or Foe in Ancient Egypt

_Long ago in this land, there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea and gained all the world's wealth. His name was Roman Empire. He had it all; the worlds wealth, fame, and vast land. The man who gained everything…One day he just disappeared…_

The phone's ring penetrated the long silence that was Germany's office. He leaned forward in his chair and reluctantly answered the line to silence it's ring.

"Germany, help me" came a high-pitched, panicky voice that sounded like it was close to tears. "I'm in Egypt and I can't tie my shoelaces! Also, there's this quiet guy here who is just staring at me and hitting me with a stick! I have no pasta and I want to come home! Help me, Germanyyyyyyyy!"

Germany sighed. It was only Italy…again. It appeared that he actually _tried_ to take over territory in Egypt but failed miserably and now he needed rescue. Germany was always rushing in to save him, but this time he decided to take his time, after all, Italy had to learn his lesson for once.

Upon arriving, Germany saw that Egypt had not yet grown tired of smacking poor Italy on the head yet. Reluctantly, Germany was able to make an agreement with the man and Italy was freed from Herr Schtick.

Before the two departed , Germany wanted to look around a little – he was a tourist at heart and loved learning about new cultures, though he would never admit it.

Italy was in no rush to go home, either, knowing that Germany would only scold and lecture him once they returned home. Italy was climbing up the pyramid while Germany was taking pictures 'for Japan,' who also enjoyed sightseeing but couldn't be there with them for other business. Besides, this started out as a rescue. Italy also wanted a picture of him and his new girlfriend, but it turned out that she was just an archeologist on site whom he convinced to pose with him. Italy's nonsense made Germany shake his head.

Germany found out that the archeologist was a friend of England and was investigating the reason behind the pyramids there. "I suspect that the ancient Egyptians built them to bury their dead, specifically the royalty." This was only a recent find and it was apparent that she was quite pleased with it. It also was apparent that she had the authority to show them around.

Germany found the idea intriguing. "Interesting," he nodded.

"You mean there are dead people in there?!" Italy shouted. "I was just standing on someone's grave?!"

"Hush!" Germany had to put him in another arm death lock to keep him quiet. The archeologist found it amusing and offered to give them a tour of one of the pyramids still under investigation. _Who knew that choking Italy would give me more benefits than just the pleasure of his silence_?

Abby, the archeologist, led them down some crumbling stairs into the pyramid. The sun's light was fading and so she put on her helmet light and gave one to Italy and Germany. Italy voiced his fear of the dark and stayed close to Germany, so close that Germany wouldn't be able to back up without tripping over his smaller friend. Abby seamed right at home, though, and continued to show them around. They were in an open spaced-room that had a few columns and relics, but what was more interesting were the markings on the wall. Germany shun his light over some of the pictures and asked, "What do these primitive drawings mean?"

Abby smiled a little deviously and said, "those are called hieroglyphics, they usually tell about the past, a strong god, or put a curse on you."

"Curse? like the one where death follows?!" Italy clung to Germany's arm, but Germany brushed him away. He was finding all of this interesting. Along with being a natural tourist, Germans were also vastly interested in history.

"Have any of you deciphered the meaning behind these yet?" Germany asked, his curiosity growing by the minute.

Abby gave a side frown and tried to explain, "We can't exactly tell what it all says yet, but we have a suspicion of who is buried here…a great queen of the Nile. It tell of her story, we think."

"You weren't kidding about the royal graves, huh?" Italy tried to smile. He leaned close to one of the drawing and it seemed to resemble someone familiar. Unlike the other figures in it, this one had brown hair and a bright red cloak. Next to that figure there was some big guy with long bright hair and an ax. Italy was getting more nervous, "but I've seen enough. Germany, let's go back home where I know it's safe."

"Relax," Germany said. "Stop being such a scared cat," he got that phrase wrong. "Everything is dead here, so it won't hurt you."

"The dead part is the reason I want to leave," Italy mumbled. "Why would anyone want to hang out around a place where people died?"

Abby chuckled at Italy's behavior, "to learn its history, of course. Germany is right, though, nothing here can hurt you, Italy. So just stay calm."

Italy agreed to stay a bit longer, but still hung tight to Germany, who no longer noticed because he was enthralled by the hieroglyphics. He wanted badly to touch them, by Abby tapped his hand when he tried. "Be careful not to touch anything," she warned, "we haven't done a full inspection yet." She glanced around. "We can stay a few more minutes, then it's back up."

"Right," Germany said and turned to Italy, "don't touch any—"

It was too late for warnings, Italy was already holding some sort of scepter in hand and was flaunting around like a noble. "Look at me, I'm a dead queen!" He laughed to himself.

"Italy!" Germany tried to swipe it away from him, but missed. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine!" Italy stepped back. "Finders keepers."

"Please," Abby sounded nervous and stepped closer, hands out, "put it back down, Italy."

Italy was sad; he was only trying to be funny. "Oh, alright," he lost his foot hold on some rubble and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall behind him with the scepter. The images on the wall started to glow and the room suddenly felt as if it were spinning. He reached out to take hold of Germanys hand but missed. He heard Germany's indistinct words shout something like, "Italy, what have you done?!" – But then everything went black.

His eyes fluttered open, but all Italy could see was brightness until his eyes adjusted to the sun. He sat up and found that he was no longer in that grave-pyramid thing and was relieved. His relief was short lived as He looked around and saw that Germany was nowhere to be seen and neither was that Abby lady. Panic took hold as he stood up and started calling for his friends, but to no avail. He was in the middle of the desert and he was alone. He felt his throat was getting parched but there was no water around. He then noticed that he was wearing some weird clothes. A tunic, armor, and red over cape were his apparel. He wasn't sure how he got into the open desert or why he was dressed so weirdly, but he knew that he had to find Germany soon. He couldn't survive in the desert alone. Germany always rationed things like food and water out for him…he realized that he didn't even have anything to ration out so behaving like Germany was useless anyway. "Oh, man, this stinks." Italy had nothing else to do but start walking and hoped that he was going in the right direction.

After about a mile or so, Italy collapsed from exhaustion. The sun was so hot and he was so thirsty that he couldn't go any further. He couldn't sob or pee because he wanted to keep all of his water stored up. "I hope someone finds me soon," said the Italian who never had to rely on himself for survival before. He almost never walked a whole mile at one time under normal circumstances unless Germany was there to drill him. He closed his eyes and laid flat out on his back wishing he wasn't alone.

Not long after he had collapsed, he felt something wet on his face. His eyes opened to reveal a camel drooling on him. "AHHHHHH!" Italy scooted away and wiped the saliva from his face. He heard laughing as he did so and looked up to see who was making fun of him. There were two tan-colored men on top two camels, one of which had slobbered on him previously. But Italy didn't really care who they were or why they laughed, he just wanted food and water and a place to nap…oh, yeah, and Germany. "Have you come to save me?!" He was on his knees, gleaming.

"Huh?" the men looked a little surprised. One of them asked, "What? The Great Roman Empire needs saving? Ha!"

"Great Rome Empire?" Italy asked, _great they know someone I know_, "You mean Grandpa Rome, right?" He smiled and he looked a little hazed.

"Grandpa?" The same man asked. He laughed, "You always liked to joke, huh? Ok, climb on the back of my camel and I will take you to the princess where you can sleep and feast."

"Ok," Italy wouldn't deny any help, let alone free food, even if it came from strangers who liked to tease him. The man helped Italy up and whipped his camel to start walking. Italy then received some water. _Wait, did he say Princess_? "Say, who are you guys anyway?" Italy was curious about his new friends. He wiped his mouth after a large gulp of water.

The man he was riding with had a puzzled look on his face, "You really were out in the desert for a while – your small brains must have dried out in the sun! It's amazing you are alive, even though you only left us yesterday." He laughed loudly and then introduced himself, "I am Gupta, and the rudely silent one over there is my brother, Mohammad." He referred to the second man who was riding next to them on the other camel. "We work for the queen, obviously. She got worried about you and sent us out to search. You know her. But this time she was right and we found you collapsed without supplies and not even your sword. You Romans eat way too much."

"You talk way too much," Mohammad finally spoke in his hollow, deep voice. Upon further investigation, Italy noticed that he was much taller than Gupta, so he was probably older. Mohammad rode ahead of them and started towards something.

Italy looked straight forward and noticed that they were arriving at a city of some sort. He breathed a sigh of relief; maybe Germany found his way here. After all, last he remembered was being in the same room with him, so he probably managed to find this place first or maybe his new friends helped him out. He decided to ask, "Hey, Gupta, have you seen my friend Germany anywhere?"

"Huh, Germany?" Gupta thought for a minute. "You mean your bodyguard? Ha, some guard he is, you were in the desert dying all by yourself. I haven't seen him."

Italy was disappointed. Germany wouldn't have left him intentionally, besides what did Gupta mean by 'bodyguard?'

The three riders were in the heart of the city now. Italy saw different peddlers trying to sell their goods and also mean looking soldiers pushing them along. Looking around more, he saw there was a lot of hard laborers working and also being pushed around roughly. But he didn't have much time to detail the situation because the camels were already on the way to the palace.


	2. A new Situation

Italy was brought into the palace and cleaned up. He was promised a large feast in honor of his return and was given a sword. "You left it here," the servants told him.

"But," Italy tried to explain that he didn't even know how to use it, but all he got in return was laughter. _Everyone here seems to be laughing at me_, he thought slightly insulted, _but at least they're cheery people_. His dismay was only short lived as he was brought into a grand hall. There was a giant table with fruits, wine, and meat. "VE!" Italy shouted as he ran up to the table. "This is all for me? Are you sure it's ok?"

"This is what you normally eat," a gentle and attractive voice said from the other side of the food pile. Italy looked around to see who it was. A dark-haired beautiful woman sat in a heavily decorated chair and she also wore a large amount of golden jewelry. Italy's eyes grew wide at the sight of such a beauty. She seemed to have her eyes fixed on him, too. He looked around to make sure that he was the only one there and that she wasn't looking at anyone else. He blushed to find that she _was _looking at him because he never had much luck with girls although he always tried. "Welcome back," she finally broke the silence.

"Back?" Italy asked himself. Everyone seemed to know him and thought that he had been there before. In reality, he had no idea where he was or who these people were. He just decided to tell the truth. "I, uh…got lost in the desert."

She laughed and walked over to him. Her hand moved across his back and she bent down to his ear, whispering, "I know."

Italy jolted away and stared at her. He gulped. Was this lady for real or was he in a dream?

"What's wrong," she asked as she moved closer to him. "Aren't you tired from your _long_ trip?" She emphasized the long part, but not in a sarcastic way, it was more of a loving way.

"Y-yes," Italy wasn't sure how to reply, he just wished Germany was there with him all of a sudden. "But I am hungry, too."

She smiled and plucked a red grape from the table. "I will feed you," she leaned on him.

Italy fell out from his chair and scrambled to the other side of the room, balancing himself against a pillar. "No one's ever fed me before," he found himself saying. He found this whole situation to be strange and just wanted to leave. Since when were the women actually attracted to him? It was usually the other way around, but he never had any luck keeping a date. This lady seemed to be madly in love with him. "Listen, I think I just do want to go to bed after all." Italy tried to come up with an excuse to leave.

She smiled. "I figured you'd say something like that…alright, we'll get ready for bed."

Italy was shocked by the 'we'll' part. "I kind of meant alone!" he found himself saying.

The woman was taken back. "Alone?" her face looked like it was angry now. "What do you mean? I no longer please you? Is it another girl?!" She stood up and Italy realized that her clothes were rather revealing. He looked away in a nervous sweat. "So is it?" she started walking towards him slowly, almost like she was ready to strangle him.

"No! No!" Italy said quickly. "I love only you!" He wasn't sure what else to say. "I just had a really long day and was hoping to be alone for a while – not that I don't love you or anything! I mean any guy would love you, you're so sweet and beautiful…" he noticed that the compliments were pleasing to her and he hoped that more would satisfy her enough to leave him alone. "You are just so adorable and lovely. You have a great smile and your hair is perfect." She started caressing her hair as he commented on it. "I mean your hair is just 'wow!' I don't know hardly any women with black hair." Big mistake.

"What do you mean other women?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Italy was in a really bad situation now he realized. "Just like, my sisters and grandparents, and relatives and stuff," he tried to excuse himself.

"I didn't know you had such a large family," she seemed interested.

"Y-yes!" He said, not wanting to back out of a lie now, besides most Italians did have large families, so it wasn't that bad of a lie. "A really large family! I am…uh…one of…the oldest…?"

The woman sighed. "Alright, you can sleep alone tonight," she turned away and started walking out, "but I do hope you will stay another night." She stopped at the doorway and smiled at him, then she left.

"I need her permission to sleep alone?" Italy wondered out loud. "Is she my wife, or something? No she can't be, I don't even know her." Italy sank down against the pillar. "Everyone seems to think that I'm someone else."

Germany awoke to something cold and wet on his forehead. There was an older woman administering care to him and the wetness was a cloth, not camel's drool. He tried to sit up, but she insisted that he remain down. "Where am I?" he asked, vision still a little blurry. It appeared that he was in a tent.

"You're with our caravan," she answered, her voice was aged, but very nice. "My sons found you lying on the sand not too far from here. No one else was around and you had no water. You are severely dehydrated."

"Dehydration?" Germany tried to recall the situation she just told him about, but he couldn't remember doing those things. _Why would I wonder out into the desert empty-handed_, he wondered, _I should have packed the proper provisions_. "Do you have a map?" Germany decided that he wanted to know exactly _where_ he was.

The elderly woman shook her head. "We grew up as nomads in this desert; we don't have any maps, just our memories."

"Then is there a town nearby?" he asked, determined to reach civilization.

The woman nodded. "But you are in no condition to be moving around just yet. Once you're rested, we will show you the way." She was unsure why he wanted to know exactly where he was first thing after awaking, but her answer was enough to satisfy him for now and he relaxed. She got up and walked out of the tent. He heard several giggles from the exit flap as she walked.

"Did he talk?" a high pitched voice asked the elder.

"Where is he from?" asked another girl.

"Is he married?" asked a third.

He heard the elder reply, "let him rest, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Germany wasn't sure how many other nomads there were, but so far he counted about six, depending on how many sons she had. He wasn't even sure if there were other families with this caravan. It looked like escape wasn't an option at this point. All he could do was rest and hope the elder would remain true to her word.

After a few hours, he was able to get up and move around, but he wasn't sure if it was ok for him to leave the tent or not. He kept feeling like he was a prisoner and being watched, even though his hands weren't bound. He decided to walk to the tent flap to see if there were guards posted on watch or not. He pushed the flap back a bit to investigate, but he didn't find any guards, instead there was a young girl there and she was looking up at him, blushing. She had to be at least eight or so, but definitely not in puberty yet. He found that he was also blushing at the unexpected sight of a young child. The child giggled and ran off. He watched the child run over to some women who were older than her. There were about four women all together. The girl told them something and they all looked up at Germany. Germany took one step back into the tent, but still remained in sight. _Have I gotten in trouble_?

The women looked at each other and shared a few words with smiles, then they walked over to him. One of them, who appeared to be the oldest of the four, asked him, "can you understand my language?"

Germany nodded. "Yes, I do."

All the girls started to giggle after they heard the sound of his voice.

The oldest had to retain her excitement. "Sorry for asking such a silly question, but we have never seen a man like you before."

Germany was a little surprised. He was still in Egypt, right? Surely they would have seen some one with blonde hair or blue eyes before because it was not like they were unindustrialized everywhere or that they were too far from any English settlement. "It's not silly," he answered finally.

One of the other girls leaned in a little closer to look at him. "Your hair is just so long and bright," she said, reaching out as if she wanted to touch it. "And your eyes are so blue."

"Well, I am German," he answered and then realized what she just said. _My hair is long_? He touched the top of his head and felt that his hair came all the way past his shoulders. He tried to hide his surprise. He never ever had long hair and thought it was too effeminate. "H-how long exactly was a sleeping?" was the only thing he could say.

"Only about a day or so," the oldest answered again. "Why? Are you feeling alright? Did you miss something important?"

Germany didn't answer. _I missed something alright – the years it took me to grow this hair_. He stepped back into the tent in thought. _Alright, last thing I remember was looking at a pyramid in Egypt. We were told not to touch anything, but Italy just made a mess of things and…Italy_…

The women were staring at him, wondering what was wrong, but he came back out and asked them a very important question. "Where is Italy?"

"Italy?" they asked and looked at each other. "Who is that?"

Germany sighed. "He is kind of like me…well, he's nothing like me actually…he has brown hair, is thinner than me, but likes to talk and eat a lot. Was there anyone else when your people found me?'

The girls shook their head. "You were the only one, but your friend sounds really funny. I hope he's ok. You realize you had no food or water out there when we found you. If your friend is in the same situation I fear for his survival."

Germany was also fearful for Italy now. Italy was the type of person who would die if he didn't have someone else to take care of him. Last time they were in the desert, he tried to use his water ration to boil pasta. He would have died then if Germany had not stopped him. _So even if he had water, he would still waste it_.


	3. Ancients

Italy was surrounded by soft pillows and a firm bed. He was escorted to his bedroom not too long ago and was trying to think up a plan of escape. "What would Germany do?" he asked himself with a yawn. For one thing, he didn't know where he was and he wasn't sure how to get out, and for another thing, he didn't even have a bite to eat since he arrived because of that incident with the attractive lady. "Why does she like me so much?" he put his head down on one of the pillows and pulled up the sheet cover. "I hope Germany is alright."

Back with the caravan, the night was setting in and Germany found that he was allowed out of his tent the whole time. There were about twelve people in the group. Eight were female and four were male. It was just one large family. Germany was able to determine that there were two elders, the older woman from before and her husband, then there was another husband and wife who were younger. There were six other women under the age of about twenty-two or so who seemed to be the daughters of the younger couple and two other men around twenty and late twenty. The youngest was the eight year old girl that Germany had encountered when he first started to explore.

Everyone was preparing for dinner and enlisted Germany to help out. He was cutting some kind of fruit and made a note to himself, _I need to keep this knife hidden for defense, but I can't let them know that I stole it_. While he continued cutting up the fruit, the oldest daughter whom he had previously spoken to walked up to him. He looked over at her, trying to understand why she was staring at him. "Is there something you need?" he asked, trying to be polite.

She finally smiled as if her staring was just a joke. "You're very good with that knife…"

_Has she caught on_? Germany grew nervous.

She laughed. "Relax, you can have it. Every man needs a weapon so he can protect the ones he cares for."

Germany was relieved. "Thank you." He offered some of the freshly cut fruit to her and she placed a piece in her mouth.

"Fruits are a rarity in the desert," she told him, "but we found some nearby where you were. That's why we consider you lucky. Although, if you only made it a little further that time, you would have found some fruit, too. It was lucky that you survived." She smiled and placed her delicate hand over his. "I'm glad you survived."

Germany found that he was blushing, "Yes, well, I only wish I knew where I was now."

The woman winked at him. "Don't worry, my brother is supposed to take you to the city tomorrow." She then had a sad look on her face. "But I only met you…I wish you would stay a bit longer."

"I'm sorry," Germany replied, he continued cutting fruit, oblivious that she was attracted to him. "But I have to find my friend. Also, I need to return home."

"You said you were 'German,' right?" she asked. "Does that mean Germania?"

Germany looked up, surprised reflected off from his face. "That was my grandfather."

"Hmm, that's strange," she commented, "Germania is such a new tribe I hear. I'm afraid I don't know much about it, though, so I could be wrong. Don't you often have trouble with that other place nearby. What was it? Um, Rome?"

"Rome?" Germany was confused now, why were they talking about the past as if it were the present? "You mean Ancient Rome right? Roman Empire?"

"It's not 'ancient,'" she replied a little skeptical of Germany's behavior. "But it is the Roman Empire. Everyone knows about Rome. He just recently captured Egypt and also stole her heart, it's rumored. He comes here often because he loves her so much. "

"Egypt's heart…" Germany thought a moment. Somehow, though he didn't know how, he was brought to the past. Italy and their grandfathers were there, too, but he had not seen them yet. And if she was talking about Egypt as in Ancient Egypt, a woman, then this was way back in the past. Then it occurred to him…

"Is Italy, I mean, Rome here in Egypt right now?" He asked realizing that Italy would probably be with his grandfather or perhaps, _was_ his grandfather. In that case, that would mean Germany was also his grandfather, which really made his head hurt.

"I don't know," she honestly answered. "He visited recently, but I don't know if he's still there." She frowned, _it's also rumored that Rome is a playboy and has a girlfriend in every country_…_I hope this guy here isn't like his friend_…_I think he's really Germania because he fits the description…but I heard that he's the serious type and doesn't talk much…this one seems to be talking a lot about his friend more than anything else. Maybe Italy is a nickname of Rome's_.

Germany tried to remember some history. He remembered that Germania and Rome weren't always on good terms. After a while, they had become enemies. But when was that? Were they enemies now? He scratched the back on his neck in thought. If Rome was in Egypt now, that meant they were still friends…from the best he remembered they were still good friends. He tried to remember more about his own grandfather.

Germany didn't realize he was ignoring the oldest daughter because he was lost in thought, but she didn't say anything, either, just stared at him wondering what manner of a man he was. They appeared to both be heavy thinkers.

Germania was a man of few words, most likely because Rome did all of the talking. He was strong and the only one who could challenge Rome's power, but he worked under him a while biding the time. That made Germany assume he was the strategic type. He was very much a warrior also, able to use any sort of weapon and skilled in each. He wasn't one to settle though, unlike Rome, he preferred to wonder and gather information. He was the nomadic type. Rome did like to travel frequently and explore, so that was another reason Germania must have hung around.

_It seems I may have to play the part of Grandfather from now on until I have more information_, Germany finally thought. He looked over at the woman, realizing that he had toned her out. "Oh, sorry," he put his hand up and apologized. "I was only thinking."

She copied the way he put his hand up and mimicked him. "'I am sorry'…as well." She smiled. "I was also thinking." They both laughed a little. "My name is Nyha. What is yours?"

Germany decided to play the role of his grandfather after all, hoping she would go along with it. "You were right, I am Germania. You figured it out quickly, though. I wanted to hide my identity until I knew where I was. You are pretty bright."

She smiled in a knowing way and nodded. "Alright, I believe you."

Germany wasn't sure if there was sincerity in her voice or not, but he didn't really want to find out. Tomorrow, she would no longer be a concern of his and he would hopefully find Italy or at least be on a straight path to do so.

**Hope everyone likes this story so far, I will update it soon, but I had to find a stopping spot for the weekend. Please let me know what you think**. **The story is about half way along and** **so far Germany has figured it out, but he's not sure how he got into the past. Italy on the other hand is still clueless and being bothered by this mysterious lover**.


	4. Italy Trapped

**I changed the rating of this story to T because I have some upcoming violence and action. I also realized that there were a few suggestive scenes, so I wanted to be safe. **

After a light snooze, Italy woke up. He was uneasy and couldn't sleep for most of the night. He kept worrying about where he was and why Germany hadn't come for him yet. He put his hand to his head and brushed his hair back. _Germany_…

There was a light knock on the door and someone entered without waiting for an answer. Italy sat up to see that woman from yesterday. "Sleep well?" She asked as she walked closer and closer.

Italy couldn't help but watch her figure as she moved gracefully to him. "Uh…" he got out of the bed and stood up. She stopped advancing when she was right in front of him. She put her arms around the back of his neck and said, "Kiss me, Rome."

Italy was entranced, but just as he was about to kiss her, he backed away. "Rome? Why do you keep calling me that? Who are you anyway?"

The woman stuttered a confused sound and smiled. "You are very funny, but enough of that. Just kiss me." She tried to take hold of him again, but he backed away. "You know who I am," she said with a half-smile, but she decided to play his game, "I am the great Princess of the Nile, Egypt, your lover."

"Egypt? My lover?" Italy couldn't believe those words, wasn't Egypt a man? He started to feel a little grossed out. "But, you have…a woman's body…"

She laughed. "Of course I do! They told me that you were found barely alive in the desert. It's like you to get lost, but it's not like you to forget a woman – especially me!" She took his hand. "Don't worry, your memory will return once you kiss me."

_Why does she want to kiss me so badly_, Italy wondered, _but I don't think it will hurt_. Then he remembered Germany. "Hey, before we kiss, I have to ask you about someone."

She embraced him. "Why talk about others at a time like this? Let's talk about us."

Italy tried not to panic; this was actually the closest he had ever been to woman before. "About Germany! Have you seen him? I need my 'bodyguard' right now or I won't be satisfied." Italy hoped his pretend serious tone would work.

She released him. "Germany?" a look of confusion and disgust crossed her face. "Why do you want to know where he is? At a time like this you would be caressing me, not worried about that serious bumpkin."

Egypt had called Germany a 'bumpkin,' but at least she knew who he was. "Well, have you seen him then?" He asked hopefully.

She turned around, arms crossed and huffed. "I haven't seen him since you left two days ago. He was with you like always." She turned back to Italy. "If it makes you feel any better, I will send Mohammad and Gupta to find him. Are you satisfied now?"

Italy nodded; he had no other choice. His serious face turned to a smile. "I think it's time to eat those grapes and meat that were set out yesterday!"

Egypt smiled and sighed, "Oh, alright, if it pleases you. I will take you there and we can eat."

Italy continued to smile at the thought of food, even if it was apparent now that she wouldn't let him escape or even let him be alone, at least Germany would be there soon and stop the nonsense.

Germany was given a pouch to put a few things in before they left for the city. The oldest son, Kiveq, who was in his late twenties, would be his guide. They were sure to supply Germany with a two day ration of food and insisted on giving him a small amount of money. It would be a day's journey to the city and Germany wasn't even sure if that was his final destination or not. Germany thanked the caravan for saving him and he and Kiveq started on their journey.

"Wait!" Nyha came running up to Germany to bid him farewell. She placed a star-shaped pendent around his neck. "This will protect you from the danger that awaits."

Germany didn't need such a trifling thing to believe in, but he accepted it anyway. She probably went through a great deal of trouble to make it for him, not to mention all of the other things she had helped him with. "Thank you, Nyha."

She took Germany's hand. "Will I ever see you again, Germania?"

Germany hadn't thought about it until now. "I…am not sure." She didn't know that he wasn't from this time period, so if everything went right, he would never see anyone from the caravan again. Nyha put his hand against her cheek and tenderly rubbed it. There was a tear in her eye, but she quickly ran back to the caravan to hide it. Germany looked over at her older brother, who just smiled in a way that Germany felt was very awkward.

"She likes you," he stated the obvious. "She's never been smitten with anyone before. We joke and say she'll be an old maid." Germany looked down a little disappointed. "You can stay here, you know. We like you, my brother and I. You would make a good match for her, Germania."

Germany actually considered it for a moment. She wasn't a bad woman; she was smart and attractive. Being the oldest, she had experience with children…he stopped thinking about it and looked up to meet Kiveq's eyes. "I have already made up my mind. There is someone I need to reunite with."

Kiveq let out a weary sigh and climbed up on his camel. "So it is, then so be it." Germany wasn't very pleased with those words, but he knew that he couldn't stay. It was impossible to think that Nyha was really in love with him because they only knew each other for a day. He was doing her a favor, he thought. Someone more suited would find her one day. He climbed up on the camel behind Kiveq, brushing aside the thoughts of what could have been. Italy needed his help and he had to return to his own time, but he would always remember the kindness he was show in Egypt by a family of travelers.


	5. Germania's Fight

Egypt sent Mohammad and Gupta to search for Germania. The two left immediately, but Gupta winked at Italy before he caught up with his brother. Italy felt relieved, but he still was uneasy around Egypt. She _was_ beautiful, but something about her didn't feel right. And why did she insist on sitting so close to him while he ate? Italy just decided to play along and allowed her to feed him. _I feel so stupid_, he thought, _but the food tastes delicious_.

"Rome," she said softly after a while, "you know that my heart only belongs to you…but…why do you insist on seeing other women?" she took hold of his arm and hugged it. "You are so handsome and you are a man, so I understand how much the others want you…but…I want you more. They can never love you as I can. I have more wealth, a title, land, and slaves, but they have only their pretty faces to keep you company." She was going on about how much better she was than any other woman, but she had a deep tone of sadness in her words. Italy couldn't help but feel sorry for the way he treated her…but this Rome guy wasn't him. He wasn't Grandpa Rome. For one thing, he didn't even look like him. Italy looked down into his golden wine cup at his reflection in the red liquid and he saw his grandpa's face looking back at him. He realized that he did look like his grandpa and that was the reason everyone kept calling him Rome by mistake. He tried not to hyperventilate, but how could he explain to her what happened.

"Miss Egypt," he said a little quietly. "I promise not to cheat on you anymore and I want you to be happy." He didn't know why he was saying those words, he just wanted to apologize for some reason. He looked to her with a smile. "Everything will be alright."

Egypt grinned as if all her sadness was just crocodile tears and laughed. "It's not like you to be so somber. But I am glad to hear those words from you. Let us seal our love with a kiss."

Italy had no choice this time, so he let her warm lips kiss his. She pulled back after a moment. "You must not be feeling well, Rome. I don't like it when you act this way. Why don't you act like yourself and kiss me back?"

Italy shook his head. "I can't explain it, I guess I really am not myself." Italy felt sad that this was his first kiss, but it also seemed really weird like they had kissed many times before. She leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"I want you to feel better," she said.

Meanwhile, Germany and Kiveq were in view of the city and rode towards it a little longer. When they were about half a mile away, Kiveq let Germany down. "My tribe is not welcome there," he said, but he didn't give Germany a reason why. "If Rome is still within the city, they should let you in the gate. I hope you find him and I wish you the best of health, my friend."

Germany nodded. "Thank you for everything. I won't forget. I just wish I could repay your generosity."

"No need to," Kiveq answered. "Only I have one more piece of advice…Be wary of that princess…"

"Princess Egypt you mean?" Germany wanted to make sure all of his facts were straight. "Why, does she want me dead?"

Kiveq shook his head. "She's rumored to be a sorceress. She has great power and influence over others. You may be a tough warrior, Germania, but compared to all the power she has, you will be like an ant. I am also worried about your friend, Rome. I hope he's wise enough to steer clear of her charm."

_Knowing him, I doubt it_, Germany thought.

Kiveq looked with compassion upon Germany and was serious when he said, "I hope that pendent Nyha gave you will come in use. I hope her heart was placed in the right hands. Farewell."

Those were strange farewell words, but with that he rode back in the direction they came and Germany continued walking to the gates on his own. _Did he mean the pendant was her heart? It's shaped like a star, though. Oh well, I will heed the warning he gave me, I just hope I'm not too late to help Italy_.

At the gate, two guards who were heavily armed met Germany. Germany was about as big as they were, but there was something that made him uneasy. They asked what his business was and after hearing that he came for Rome, they wouldn't believe him and wouldn't budge to let pass. Germany had to think quickly. He had come this far and wasn't about to give up yet.

In a blink, Germany reached and unsheathed one of the guards' swords and slammed him down on the dusty ground. Without hesitation, he took the other guard by his vest and stabbed him. The guard stumbled back and fell dead on the floor. The first guard was back on his feet and ran to sound the alarm, but Germany was quicker and knocked him out with the sword handle. He searched their corpses to see if they had any guns, but found none. He was disappointed that he had to resort to fighting with something as primitive as a sword. Germany pushed the large gate open to find that about fifty soldiers had created a blockade. Without a machine gun, there was nothing to do but surrender. He was afraid that they would flat out kill him, but had to rely on chance. He put the sword on the ground and raised his hands over his head.

The soldiers quickly went about seizing him and tying him in ropes. They probably would have beaten him, too, if a voice did not call, "Let the bodyguard go." The soldiers cleared and two men came forth. They had smug expressions on their faces as if they liked seeing him on the floor covered in dirt.

"You just killed two of our best men," Gupta said with a mad grin, "we can't let you go so easily now."

Germany was tied up on the ground and knew he was in no position to make threats, but shot back, "If those were your best then I can eat your army for breakfast!"

Gupta kicked Germany in the stomach. "Jackal!" he spat on the now out of breath Germany. Mohammad searched his fallen comrades while Gupta continued on, "I've enough of your antics, you always think you are the best, don't you? You always show me up in front of the princess and make me look like an idiot. You guys from the east think you're hot stuff, don't you?! You and that Roman Empire beast." He went about kicking Germany harder.

Besides trying to catch his breath and the blood now dripping loosely from his mouth, Germany heard the name Rome and immediately was confident that he had come to the right place. This 'torture' or scare tactic didn't affect him now that he knew Italy was here. But he decided to cooperate so it would be easier for him to get to his desired location without taking any detours to the dungeon.

"Have nothing to say?!" Gupta kicked him once more, and then started to walk away as if he was bored. "Bring him," he ordered the guards.

Mohammad just watched in silence as the guards forced Germany to his feet and started towards the palace.


	6. No Way Out

Gupta walked into the room where Italy and Egypt were sitting and made the announcement, "we have caught Germania, my princess, just as you requested."

Egypt sat up with a triumphant look on her face. "There. There is your bodyguard, Rome."

Italy, however, was confused, "What does he mean 'caught?'"

Some soldiers came in with Germany, bonded in rope, and forced him to bow the princess, holding him by the roots of his hair.

"Germany!" Italy was happy to finally see his friend, but was puzzled as to why his hair way so long. But none of that mattered. "Why is he all tied up? Why are you being so brutal to him?"

"He was causing a riot at the gates and killed some of the guards," Gupta remarked angrily. "He wouldn't come willingly, so we had to tie him." He didn't mention that he also shoved and kicked him.

Italy ran over to Germany and tried to untie him, but the ropes were too tight. "He doesn't need this anymore, he was probably just scared and so he panicked."

_Thanks for painting me as a wimp_, Germany thought. He looked up at Italy and smiled a little, "More like desperation. I'm glad to see you alive."

Italy's lips also smiled at his friend, but he seemed sad. He turned to Egypt. "Can't we let him go now?"

Egypt shook his head. "He killed my men and for that he needs to be punished."

"No!" Italy cried. "I'm sure it was an accident! Germany didn't mean to kill someone…he…"

"I did kill someone," Germany admitted. "I had to fight my way through at the gate because they refused to allow me passage."

"See?" Italy tried to defend Germany. "He had no choice – those guys wouldn't let him in."

"Rome!" Egypt said in a demanding voice. "Are you saying that your people are worth more than mine? An example needs to be set here."

"Please, no!" Italy ran up to her. "Everyone is equal in my eyes."

"Italy, don't trust her," Germany called to him. "She will try to trick you and seduce you."

Italy glanced back at Germany. "B-but…she can't…I love her…"

Germany stared in disbelief at Italy's words. _It was too late, Italy was already seduced_.

Egypt started laughing. "See, Germania or Germany, or whatever name you go by? I am a woman and you are just a man. Of course he would choose me over you. He could always hire a new body guard, but he cannot replace a Queen of the Nile."

Germany looked down at the floor. _Was that true_? _With her power, Italy can have anything he wants. And what am I? Just the man who saved him time and time again. We were allies and friends….but she is right. She is way more powerful and can offer him more than this weary soldier can. Besides all I do is the yelling at him all the time…I don't blame him_.

"Those words aren't true," Italy blurred out, "I love both of you and I just want to look past this. It was a misunderstanding on everyone's part."

"Italy…" Germany finally said. "It's ok. I understand. She is ruler and her word is final. If she doesn't set an example, the subjects will consider her weak and she will lose her power… Besides, you love her."

Italy stuttered, "n-no that's not…that's not what…"

"Enough!" Egypt stomped. She ordered Gupta, "Take him to the Chamber." She pulled Italy into the other room and Germany could hear him crying something.

"So that's the way it's gonna go, eh?" Gupta smiled sinisterly. "My favorite."

The soldiers pulled Germany up again and left the room. Mohammad still remained silent but stayed in that room, watching as they left.

Germany was led into a stone room and looked around the best he could with his hair gripped up. The soldiers threw him on the floor again and the last thing he remembered seeing was a coffin leaning up against the nearest wall. They knocked him out and he fell into darkness.

It was a few minute later when he awoke. It was dark around and he couldn't see at all. All he could hear was a hollow sound like someone dumping dirt above him. He was still tied up and could barely move, but he was able to determine that he was inside a closed space by feeling around with his legs. It was like he was inside a box with a lid. _Wait_, he thought as the hollow dump sound continued above him. _I remember there was a box inside the stone room…it was a coffin. I am in a coffin and someone is burying me alive_! A great fear took hold of him and he couldn't think straight. _What can I do? Am I going to die? _Were questions that kept running through his mind. He had been in rough situations before, but none like this. He thought that he would die from suffocation before he was even able to untie the rope. His mind was racing and he thought about the past. He thought about WWI and WWII and all the time he wasted. He thought about Italy being his only friend along with Japan. He imagined Italy's stupid innocent smile on that adorable face of his right after he had done something wrong and waited to be scolded for it. He thought about Japan's funny quirks and how he was so awkward and shy when it came to others. He started to think about how much he wanted to live. He didn't want to die here – he could not die here!

With that Germany was determined to live. He started to struggle to free himself from the rope, but cut the back of his hand on something sharp. It was the knife in his pocket that Nyha had given him. If he could only get it in the right position, he could at least cut the rope off. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he was sure that he wasn't going to die here. Not when Italy needed him most.

Meanwhile, Italy was still going on about freeing Germany, but Egypt wouldn't hear of it. Italy followed her into the throne room like a sad mess. Egypt turned to him, "Alright, Rome, who are you really? You have been different since your return and you won't make love to me. I suspected you from the moment you fell from your chair yesterday. And then that time we kissed I knew for sure! What have you done with my beloved Roman Empire?!"

"You're right," Italy confessed. "I am not Rome, but he was my Grandpa. I think I am somehow in the past. I am living my grandpa's life, but I am not him!" Italy got on his knees. "Grandpa Rome was the bravest man this world has known, but I am nothing like him. I am a coward! And I can't survive without Germany! I have never been alone – that is my greatest fear! Please Miss Egypt, if you have a heart, then let him go free! I will marry you or take his place, just don't kill him!"

Egypt wasn't sure if she should believe what Italy just related to her. He really wasn't Rome, that's for sure, but why did he look so much like the only man she ever loved? Out of anger, she grabbed a golden scepter that was leaning against the thrown and she wanted to strike him with it. Italy flinched but the blow never came. "You are a coward as you said…And to think…I wanted to give myself to you…It makes me sick to the point of suffocation." That last word reminded her of Germania's fate and she smile. "Oh, well, I guess this is a good enough revenge. There's nothing we can do to save him now, you know. Your 'Germany' is dead by now."

Italy eyes grew wide. "No, you can't mean that…not Germany!"

She walked up and towered over the kneeling man. "Yes. He. Is. Dead."

Italy started to feel nauseous at the thought of Germany's death, but he recognized the scepter in her hand to be the very same one that started all of this. _If only_…


	7. Germany's Death

Germany's body was drenched in sweat now as he finished cutting the robe and was able to fully remove his binds. His hands were bleeding, but he didn't have time to administer care to them. He was running out of air quickly and needed to focus on what to do next. He started experiencing bursts of sporadic delirium at the lack of air, but tried to remain calm and think despite his anxious state. He was still in the coffin, but he no longer heard any dirt being poured on him, leading him to assume that he was already buried. If that was the case, there was no way to escape, but he didn't want to accept that. He banged on the sides and the top of the box to see how tightly he was packed in but none of the walls were budging. He closed his eyes and started inhaling and exhaling deeply. He needed air and was about to lose consciousness.

Noise. He heard noise coming from around him in the darkness. He strained to open his eyes, but he still couldn't breathe. What was happening? He felt a few rumbles and the lid was cracking open. The light came in so brightly that Germany was in a state of shock. He couldn't move and even the fresh air didn't seem to help. He felt someone haul him out from the hole in the ground and place him down again. Indistinct words rang in his ear, but he wasn't sure who was talking to him or what they were saying because everything was muffled. Then he felt pain. Someone had punched him in the face, bringing him to his senses. He saw the man who was trying to revise him. "I…recognize you…" he tried to say. "You were with them."

Mohammad had saved Germany from his grave, literally, and was trying to explain things to him. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Germania," he said in his deep voice, "Can you hear me?"

Germany nodded; he could hear well now and could see around the room. The guards who had buried him were on the floor. He must have knocked them unconscious in order to free him. "Why… would you?"

"I know you are not really from this time," Mohammad said as he helped Germany to his feet. "You can't die here," he answered. "I saw the pendent around your neck was an engagement charm. It is supposed to wish you to your destination safely and offer a safe return to the one who holds your heart. She must be special. What is her name?"

Germany knew that Mohammad was his friend now because he had just saved him, so he felt safe in telling him. "Her name is Nyha. She lives with a desert caravan…she…is…."

Mohammad's face was serious. "It was because of her that I could not let you die, even if you are not from this time, my conscious would be unsettled. I know I will find peace in the afterlife now because of this deed. I am just glad I wasn't too late."

"Me, too," Germany tried to chuckle a little. _This pendent really means all of that_? If he had a chance, he would make sure to return to Nyha and thank her personally.

"I will help you and Rome escape back to your time," he said, "and I will find Nyha and watch after her. This is on my honor."

"Thank you," Germany's heart started beating fast again, "now we need to find Italy, I mean, Rome!"

Mohammad was silent for a minute. "I will take you there."

Italy realized the scepter in Egypt's hand was the very same one that had brought Germany and him there. If only he could get it from her, maybe it would return them home. Italy leapt up and tried to take it, but she fought over it with him, refusing to release it.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. "Stop that! This is mine!"

"NO! Finders keepers and I found it first! In the future, I mean!" He continued to pull it from her and realized he had a greater strength in his grandpa's form. He was able to pry it from her and she fell to the floor in defeat.

"How dare you…" she hissed. "You insult me, betray my trust, and then take my families treasure…You're a snake." She got to her feet and ran to the throne. "AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" she pulled the arm from the thrown and the room started to rumble. It was a trap activation. "You will be buried alive just like your precious friend!"

Italy stood still, his legs trembled and he couldn't move. The roof and walls were cracking and Egypt had already fled. Italy closed his eyes and thought of the words she had just said: buried alive just like Germany. His felt as if he was about to faint and his vision faded into only blurs. He collapsed to his knees again. Germany was dead. _Who cares about going home now_?

He remembered the times that Germany wasn't so bad, like Christmas and New Year's he was actually fun. Even when Germany was mad, he wouldn't stay that way for long. No one had ever dealt with Italy for so long a time and with as much patience as Germany did. Everyone had said he was useless and a lost cause. No one had ever believed in him before Germany. What would a home be without him? Eating pasta alone wasn't fun. Germany was the only one he really cared about. Germany _was_ his home. He started to sob. "Germany!" he yelled.

Through tears, he saw two blurry figures running towards him, but he couldn't make out who they were. He felt lifeless as one of them grabbed him and started shaking him. He was saying words and trying to coax him out of his haze. "…pasta when we get home. It will be fun. We can invite Japan, too! Italy get yourself together!"

Italy saw Germany's face. It was all dirty and smudged up, but it was still Germany. His skin was so white and his eyes were so blue and his hair was so…long. "Germany…why is your hair like a girl's?"

Germany breathed a sigh of relief that Italy came out of his daze – he didn't even have to punch him like Mohammad had done. He helped Italy to his feet. "We need to get out of here fast!"

A large portion of the ceiling caved and separated Germany and Italy from Mohammed. "Don't worry about us." Germany called to him, "You already saved me once. We'll be alright, save yourself now."

Mohammad nodded and said, "May God be with you." He then ran out of the collapsing building.

Germany tried to search for an escape root, but the whole situation seemed hopeless and Italy didn't quite stand on his own yet. _Now what_? Germany thought.

"Hey," he heard Italy say in sort of a giggle, "look what I got."

Germany glanced at his delirious friend and saw what he was holding.

"It's the scepter from before," Italy said. "I think this will take us home."

Germany nodded. All of the exits were sealed now and it was their last hope. He and Italy bent down to the floor and he asked, "Alright, how do we use it?"

"Beats me," Italy smiled. "I guess we should say 'there's no place like home?'"

"No, I don't think that will work," Germany tried to think logically as debris was falling all around. "How was it activated back at the pyramid?"

"I tripped and hit the wall with the pictures." Italy remembered the hieroglyphics glowing and spinning around the room. "I reached out for your arm, but I missed." He frowned.

"You didn't miss," Germany said. "I grabbed your arm right after you stumbled."

"Really?" Italy thought. "I don't remember."

"There has to be a specific way to activate it," Germany tried to think harder. "It was in a different room, a different setting. All the conditions were different." Germany heard a loud clunk sound and saw that Italy had hit the scepter against the floor. It started to glow and the room begun to spin. "Italy, what have you done?!" He reached out for his hand and it was met. Then everything went black again.

* * *

Mohammad found Gupta and Egypt waiting outside the palace and watching it as it crumbled to ruin. When Gupta saw his brother he asked, "is it over? Is Rome dead?"

In his usual few words, Mohammad answered, "So it is, so be it."

This satisfied Gupta and he helped his princess mount a camel. They had a long journey to her other palace – she had three after all. "Now both Rome and Germania are dead and our country will rise again without interference from that annoying Roman Empire.

Egypt looked depressed, however, at the news of Rome's death, even though she was the cause of it. She felt as if she would never see her one lover again.


	8. Home Again

"Can you hear me?" Germany heard a female voice and someone was patting his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Abby staring at him with concern.

"It's you…" Germany managed to say. He sat up and saw that he was back inside the pyramid. Italy was next to him on the floor mumbling something about pasta and drooling; he still held the scepter in his hand.

Germany reached up and touched the back of his head where he was sore. Was all of that a dream?

"You guys were out for an hour," Abby smiled in relief, "I didn't want to move you."

"Only an hour?" Germany had been in that other place for two days. "Feels like more."

"You guys tripped and hit your head on the wall," she related the incident. "There was a flash of light that blinded me, but when I finally was able to see, you two were out cold. Were you dreaming?"

Germany shook his head, "I'm not sure." He noticed that he and Italy were still holding hands, but let go. He leaned over and shook Italy gently by the shoulders to wake him. "Italy? Hey, we're back."

Italy slightly opened his eyes. "Oh…Germany?" he said dreamingly, "Are you here in Pasta heaven with me?"

"Wake up, Italy," Germany shook him even harder. "You are not dead; you are still on earth, with me!"

Italy sat up and stretched, still a little sleepy. "Oh, that's a relief," Italy smiled, "although pasta heaven does sound nice."

Germany sighed. _What am I going to do with him_?

Abby laughed heartily, "I'm glad you guys are alright." She took the scepter from Italy and looked at it in wonder. "This is what caused the flash of light. I wonder what it meant." She looked at the two. "What were you dreaming? Do you feel alright?"

"Dreaming?" Italy asked. _Was it a dream_?

"We're fine now," Germany answered. "Seriously, don't worry about us anymore."

"Hmm," Abby was skeptical, but examined the scepter more closely. "I think we will take this for a special examination…"

"Just don't ever hit it up against something," Italy warned her.

"Why would I do that? It's an ancient artifact! It's fragile!" She seemed defensive of it. "I'm surprised it didn't crumble when you knocked it."

"S-sorry." Italy said, "I wish I never did, either."

_She really has no idea what happened to us_, Germany thought. _I suppose it will be best to keep it that way. Only, I wonder why she didn't come along to the past with us. Was it because_… He looked over at Italy's hand. _Hmmm_…

Later, they said goodbye to Abby and were making preparations to depart from this mysterious land.

"Italy, let's go," Germany called to Italy who was flirting with a girl. Italy turned and joined Germany, waving goodbye to the girl. She seemed intimidated once she saw the goofy man's big friend and hurried away.

"Wait there," a man walked up to them. It was Egypt from this time period. Previously he was smacking Italy on the head with a stick, but now it seemed like he had something important to say. He looked Germany in the face and said, "Where did you get that pendent from?"

Germany looked down and saw that the pendent that Nhya gave him still hung loosely around his neck. "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean…"

"Yeah, where did you get that?" Italy asked, equally surprised.

"It…was given to me." Germany tried to understand how it could travel to the future with them and everything became apparent that it had not been a dream after all. He took it from around his neck and was deep in thought at its sight_. I never saw her again_…

Egypt asked permission to hold it and Germany allowed him to. "This is familiar to me," he said. "Long ago my people gave these pendants to the ones they intended to marry. That was back before they inherited the land. They had always lived here, but the land was ruled over by the pharos and the elite back then. It took much turmoil for Ancient Egypt to transition to the point it is today." He looked up at Germany who was surprised that Egypt actually talked and was holding a conversation with them. Egypt stared at him and Germany noticed he had the same dark brown eyes as Nyha had. "Who gave this to you?"

Germany tried to think what to say, but couldn't find the words. He shook his head. "It was so long ago now…"

"I see." Egypt let a small smile escape his lips and he gave the pendent back to Germany. "You better treasure that."

"Ja," Germany agreed. "I will."

Italy was a little saddened by what Egypt just said; he felt bad for that woman all those years ago, despite that Germany seemed to be alright with it. Italy looked back and forth between the two. Something weird was going on. "If you don't mind me asking, who were your grandparents?"

"My grandparents?" Egypt looked puzzled. "I doubt you would know them. My grandmother was name Nyhana and my grandfather was name Mohammad Hassan."

"Mohammad Hassan?" Italy tried to remember that name but couldn't quite place it.

Germany felt easy and warm inside. _So she did find love after all…Mohammad kept his word and protected her…he was a good man_…_and it was their bloodline that became the new Egypt here today._ He was fascinated that he and Italy had such an important role in fate.

Egypt bid them farewell and they started home.

"Our grandpas sure had a hard life, didn't they, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Yes," Germany asked. "I'm just glad we came at a time when they were friends"

"What do you mean?" Italy was curious. "Weren't they always friends?"

Germany closed his eyes. "Not always…don't you know your own history?"

Italy chuckled. "I suppose I do know a little Still, I'm glad I'm not anything like Grandpa Rome. He was amazing, but I think he had way too many girlfriends and enemies."

"Yeah," Germany agreed. "Roman Empire was great, but in the end he was too trusting of others and blinded by his own ambitions. He was a good man despite that, though. My own grandfather was similar, but not with the part about women, I mean. He had many enemies. In this age, I'm glad to be myself and not the wondering type. I look forward to coming home every day."

"Me, too." Italy smiled in his innocent way. "I wish I had a chance to meet my Grandpa again…"

Germany thought about that. He once had a conversation with Rome, but Italy was unaware of it. The two would have gotten along wonderfully. Germany had never met his own grandfather, though; all he knew about him came from history books. It was a little disappointing.

After they returned to Germany's house, Japan came over. Italy started to tell Japan the story of their latest adventure, but Japan found it all difficult to believe. He looked over at Germany for answers.

Germany just smiled and said, "It was in the past."

Those words confused Japan even more. "You are supposed to confuse enemy with obtuse metaphor, not your allies."

They all shared laughter as the sun continued shining and the day went on.

THE END


End file.
